


Anew

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bathtubs, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Double Drabble, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship/Love, Humor, Ice, M/M, Nicknames, Smoking, Superpowers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ice cubes in the bathwater drift over Klaus’s skin. He jolts upright out of the tub, howling for air, shivering, his eyes forcing open.





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT,,, I REALLY THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH CHALLENGES RIGHT NOW. APPARENTLY I'M NOT. I don't have a problem. This is for the **Spring Drabble Challenge** over on Amino but I'm only posting the age-appropriate ones over there. Everything else goes here and FFN. All of the prompts are labeled/used as titles. I'm doing drabbles/double drabbles/triple drabbles only. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts would be so so so appreciated!

 

001\. Anew

*

Hundreds of ice cubes drifting the bathwater graze over Klaus's bare skin.

He jolts upright out of the tub, howling for air and shivering, his eyes forcing open. Pupils blackening out clear hazel irises.

It's another way to anchor himself from the dead that doesn't involve meth or Klaus guzzling himself into a whiskey-induced coma, Ben supposes. He may be one of the dead who gravitated to Klaus, but it doesn't mean he wants this for him. Communicating with dead… summoning powerful, horrific monsters from another dimension… neither him or Klaus won the lottery for superpowers.

Ben leans up on the tub's porcelain edge, one foot planted and his hands clenching down, facing away.

"I know I never ask or anything, but… you good?" he says lowly, peeking under his hoodie.

"Fuckin' _fantastic_ , Bees," Klaus mumbles, shoving a rolled-up cigarette between his teeth. His polish-dark fingernails chipped, peeled off. Ben's mouth quirks slightly at the old nickname. "Drowning myself isn't as _glamorous_ as it looks. Trust me. I'm _always_ glamorous."

" _And_ a bit of a dickhead," Ben retorts, grinning as the other man scoffs and avoids eye-contact with Ben, flicking some of the icy bathwater in his direction.

*

 


End file.
